


Headaches

by Arkanna



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: Something strange after several sleepless nights listening to late night talk radio.





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legacy of Kain or any of it's characters.

“You know,” Todd remarked, “that whole series is nothing but one big chronic hysteresis.”

Chris glanced at her younger cousin as the ending credits faded to black, “chronic hysteresis?”

“Yeah, you know, a time loop like in that _Meglos_ episode of D . . . OW!” he exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“I know what a hysteresis is and you watch too much TV.”

“Sure, when it comes to coding, and if I watch too much TV, you're too old to be playing video games!” he exclaimed, pausing his movie and turning to face her.

She smirked at his irritation, “just because you got stuck and couldn't find the forge . . .”

“I was being attacked by the Rahabim!” he groused.

“Stick to your first person shooters,” she laughed.

“Yeah, the only reason you can't beat me at those is they give you vertigo.”

“Mm,” she agreed, “that and I prefer hack and slash. There's something immensely satisfying about running your enemies through with a sword—or ripping them apart with your bare hands come to think of it.”

He just rolled his eyes at that.

“But seriously, there are so many ways all of that could have been avoided.”

“Oh?” she questioned, giving him her undivided attention.

“He could have simply stopped Ariel from being murdered in the first place. Nupraptor wouldn't have lost his mind, Kain wouldn't have been insane and he wouldn't have needed to kill off the other guardians so there wouldn't need to be any sacrifice on his part because the Pillars would not have been corrupted.”

“Hm,” she muttered, thinking, “but that would have caused a massive shift in the timeline. Remember what Kain told Raziel about such things. Only small changes were allowed to the timeline, the major events remained constant. If the events of the current timeline could not be reshuffled to fit the changes, the cause of the changes would be expelled instead. Saving Ariel would qualify as changing a major event. Even if the alternate timeline was allowed to occur, the Elder God would still exist to plunder Nosgoth until it was a barren wasteland.”

“There is that,” he agreed after a moment, “but he could have simply NOT thrown Raziel into the Lake of the Dead—no wraith to commit fratricide or get trapped in the sword. That was one of the reasons for all the paradoxes and alternate timelines.”

“But then none of them would have known about the Elder God. It would still be there hiding in the shadows sucking all the life from Nosgoth. And remember, the prophecies and the forging of the Reaver occurred in ancient times, long before Kain's existence. Raziel's sacrifice was already foretold.”

“Well,” Todd huffed, not liking that his ideas were getting shot down, “he could just go back and tell the ancients the truth. Then they wouldn't . . .” the look she was giving him made him stop.

“You mean tell a bunch of fanatics they're worshiping a false god? Kain might be insane but he's not suicidal, never mind what that would do to the timeline assuming that the limitations of quantum physics or an Einstein-Rosen bridge doesn't come into effect or any number of other paradoxes.”

He was giving her a completely lost look, “what type of bridge?”

“An Einstein-Rosen bridge, basically a wormhole . . .”

He threw a pillow at her, “you're talking about science. Nosgoth works on magic!”

“True, but Kain still might not be able to travel back past the day the Chronoplast was created. Even magic has limits. And traveling that far into the past might make all sorts of unwanted ripples in the timeline. It might even cause the Chronoplast to never exist.”

“GAH!! You're being purposefully annoying!” he grumbled loudly.

“No, just pointing out that tinkering with the past must be thought out carefully. Even the tiniest alteration could have far reaching and unforeseen repercussions. Regardless of what happens, the Elder God must be eliminated or Nosgoth will wither and finally die. It's predation upon Nosgoth's Wheel is the whole central theme of that series. Then there are any number of other possibilities in restoring Nosgoth once it is eliminated. If the Pillars are restored, with a Scion of Balance existing, they may never call another guardian unless something would happen to Kain. Being the last vampire, unless Vorador is skulking around somewhere or Janos is pulled from the Demon Realm, Kain may or may not choose to create more fledglings and even then there is no guarantee that the Pillars would return to vampire control and then there's the question of Raziel being trapped in the Reaver . . .”

“Enough!” he shouted, “you're giving me a headache!”

Chris smirked at her cousin and the dark look he was giving her, “now you know how Kain feels.”

 

Somewhere, some when, across the realms, elder Kain stood staring at the Chronoplast for the umpteenth time, pinching the bridge of his nose. A strange feeling slowly crept up his spine and he jerked his head up, looking around with narrowed eyes, hand poised to snatch the Reaver if necessary. When nothing materialized to threaten him, he returned to his search with a snarl at the interruption. For a brief moment, he had the distinct impression that he had been the focus of someone's attention.

 


End file.
